


Pokemon Parody Episode 8: Forgetfulness

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finally enters Viridian Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 8: Forgetfulness

For a long while Bob roamed the Earth in search of every single badge. In the end he had about 40 badges, which he later found out were all fakes made by Gyovanni. Now, he walks somewhere deep in Viridian Forest because he got tired of skipping it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, PIKACHU!" Bob said as he lazily sat in a clearing sitting in a lawn chair sipping from a random tropical drink he may or may have not stolen from someone.

Yarg suddenly came out of a nearby bush and said, "You moron, you're only scaring away the PIKACHU. Besides, they're already difficult to find."

"Nu-uh! They're really really really easy to catch and find!"

"Than why haven't you already found one?"

"Uh... They are just that common!"

"Moron, that would be the opposite of common. Besides that, what are you even doing here? You aren't suppose to be here until you have seven other badges." Yarg said as he set himself down on the forest floor as PIKACHU surrounded him for no apparent reason.

"Right... Can't I just get a badge from here right now?"

"No, you need to get the other 7 badges, than the gym leader will appear. Wait, weren't you the one who told me this off screen?"

"Oh! That's right! Well off to see you in hell... I mean the Elite Four Place."

As Bob walked out of Viridian Forest, he only started to wonder, why was Yarg there then?


End file.
